Naruto A Dark Future
by FoxParadox
Summary: When Jiraiya summoned w/out a contract he appeared before a toad,what if kyuubi advised naruto to do the same and he gained a few allies from the dark.Naruto w/bat-contract and other abilities. May not update regularly...Fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple as that**

**START**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Contemplation**

In the dark sat a young boy of five or six, he was still, quiet, and focused on his current line of contemplation.

'Why do they all hate me? I haven't done anything too bad, have I? No, my pranks started after their hate, and their hate started before my first memories. So why? I'm different, I know that, my mind works differently than others close to my age, I think more like a teen than a child, but I never show this to anyone, so they can't hate me for... that's it, maybe the reason they hate me isn't because of the way I am but because of what made me the way I am, as stupid as that sounds. My odd abilities and tendencies have to have come from somewhere, but where?

Silence was his answer, he hadn't expected an an actual answer but he couldn't help but hope.

*sigh*"I'm getting nowhere and I'm hungry anyway, I'll think about it more later"

As the boy left his home he winced, the sun always hurt his eyes, and not always after having just come from the dark, on the other side however, he could see in the dark as easily as if it were day.

His eyes fluttered back open, becoming adjusted to the light, at least in part, revealing a brilliant deep blue. The light, he found, still hurt his eyes so he shook his head and allowed his spiky blond hair to cover his eyes as a sort of visor.

Walking onto the street he fixed his face with an impish grin that stretched his whisker marked cheeks far and wide, hiding his depression from the hateful gaze of his fellow villagers.

After fifteen minutes enduring the murderous glares, our blond friend reached his destination, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto-kun! How are you doing today?"

Still grinning Naruto replies, "good, Ayame-chan! Even better now that I can get some of your ramen!"

"well I'm glad that I can make such an impact on your day."

'you do more than you know Ayame-chan', "umm... Whats 'inpact' mean?"

*giggle* "Impact, means several things, what I meant was, I'm glad that I could change your day in a good way, see?"

"YEP! Wow, your really smart Ayame-chan!", 'And kind, and beautiful, not to mention a great cook'

"Well thank you Naru-kun, aren't you sweet"

"Heh, I try"

"so, what can I get you today?"

" I think... I'll have... five, no six, bowls of miso ramen!"

" Alright, I'll get right on it."

" Thanks Ayame!"

"So, are you excited?"

"For what?"

"You start the Academy soon, right?"

'Damn, forgot', "OH YEAH! It'll be great! I'll be a super ninja in no time! Believe It!"

*giggle* "I do. I know you'll be great, just do your best."

"Thanks, I will!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

*sigh* 'I wish Naruto-kun would stop using that fake smile around me, but I guess it won't happen until the villagers stop with their foolishness... or until I can finally get him to crack'

She was on her way home and the blond still pervaded her thoughts, it had been two hours since he left her to tend her fathers shop in solitude but still he was there in the back of her mind.

As she entered her house she could smell an all to familiar scent, her father had been drinking again. Ever since her mother had died in the Kyuubi attack her father had been drinking more and more, he became more angry, and only when he was at the stand did he act decent.

She went in as quietly as possible but she knew he knew she was there, he was after all an ex ninja, although he was never that high up in the system. She didn't want to anger her father, she feared him, although he never hurt her, the looks she would catch from time to time unnerved her to no end.

" Ayame-chan, mere fer a mint"

She flinched at his voice but made her way to the kitchen where his voice came from.

"Hai, Tou-san?"

" I kno yer tird from werk but I wanned to say g'night"

" Thank you, goodnight Tou-san, do you need me to help you to your room?"

"Dat't be nice"

As she helped him to his feet she couldn't help but feel disgusted, with herself for her kind nature, even to those she didn't care for, and at her 'father' for his smell, his hatred of Naruto, and his wandering hand which now rested upon her breast.

"T-tou-san? Can you please move your hand?"

"Sommin like this?" he asked as he groped her roughly.

"ACK! No, I meant REMOVE your hand!"

"Why? I'm sure yous'd let dat fuckn' demon brat touch you"

"No I wouldn't and that's not the point, your my father!"

"So? Fathers has needs too, and you've growd so much, yous looks lik your muther, besides I just want a taste, I proms yous'll like it"

Even in his drunk state he was able to overpower her, forcing her to the ground and kissing her forcibly, his hands began to wander and she tied to scream, but his mouth on hers wouldn't allow it.

_**THERE IS A RAPING HERE BUT I REFUSE TO RIGHT SAID RAPE SCENE BECAUSE I HATE RAPE WITH A PASSION THAT CANNOT BE EXPRESSED IN WORDS ALONE, BUT ITS NEDDED FOR THE STORY SO I SHALL LEAVE IT AS IMPLIED.**_

Tears streamed down her face, bile rose in her throat at the thought of what her 'father' did to her, she lay there for a long time before she gave up her consciousness.

**CHAP END**

**The first chapter is mostly to set a couple of things up for the future, but you'll have to wait and see.**

**I've been told my style of writing is a bit odd so if there is anything you think I should work on I'd like it if you let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple as that**

**START**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A New Home**

It was a relatively peaceful morning in Konoha- "AYAME!"- or not.

Ichiraku Ayame sat in the hospital, dead to the world around her. She could do nothing but think of yesterdays events, her father had raped her, it replayed in her head again and again. So lost in thought she was that she didn't realize the extra presence in the room until her name was yelled in her ear, making her jump in fright.

Seeing her jump and shake Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty, he wasn't sure what happened to her but he knew he shouldn't have yelled like that, no matter how worried he was.

"I'm sorry Ayame-chan, I didn't mean to scare you, are you OK? How are you feeling? What happened?"

Finally coming to she realized who it was that had startled her so, and before she could contemplate the meaning of her own words, her mouth betrayed her mind and heart.

"YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU, YOU MONSTER! MY FATHER RAPED ME BECAUSE I CARED FOR YOU! HE WANTED TO PUNISH ME, its all your fault..." the last bit was not but a whisper but the venom in her voice made him flinch all the same.

" your right, it is my fault and I'm sorry, I know you'll never forgive me but I am sorry. I'm going to leave you alone now, goodbye"

So dead were his words that Ayame finally realized her own words and the guilt she felt override her pain.

"N-naruto! Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

"I'm sorry Ayame, I'm sorry"

For the first time the people of Konoha didn't sneer and glare as he walked home. Instead the stared and avoided him with extreme caution. It's all they could do. Never before had they seen the young boy so... Empty, not even after they beat him had he ever been like this.

'She's right, it's all because of me, it's because of me that she was hurt, and now she hates me like the others'

**'IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT KIT. IT'S MINE.'**

His eyes widen but he says nothing, he can't explain why but he knows speaking out loud to this voice would be pointless.

'Who are you? What are you talking about?'

**'I... AM THE KYUUBI. I HAVE BEEN SEALED WITHIN YOU SINCE THE DAY IF YOUR BIRTH BUT I WAS UNABLE TO CONTACT YOU UNTIL YOUR WILL SLIPPED ENOUGH FOR ME TO LOOSEN THE SEAL. IT'S BECAUSE OF ME YOUR HATED, AND BECAUSE IF ME THAT YOUNG VIXEN WAS HURT AS SHE WAS'**

'Your... Inside me?'

**'YES'**

'I'

**'YOUR NOT ME. YOUR NOT A MONSTER AND YES'**

' what? How did you know what I was going to say?'

**'IM IN YOUR HEAD KIT'**

'Oh, wait you said yes, yes to what?'

**'YOU WEREN'T GOING TO ASK IT BUT YOU THOUGHT IT IN THE BACK OF YOUR MIND. YOU WANTED TO USE MY POWER TO KILL THE VIXENS FATHER'**

'You'd let me use your strength?'

**'OUR STRENGTH, THE SEAL USED BY THE YONDAIME IS STRONG. IT FUSED OUR SOULS, MY POWER IS YOURS, THINK OF ME AS A SECONDARY PERSONALITY WITH A SECONDARY SOURCE OF CHAKRA.'**

'Is that why I have these... Abilities?'

**'YEP AND YOU'LL GET MORE BUT YOU HAVE TO WORK FIR THEM'**

'Wouldn't have it any other way'

**'I KNOW, SO ABOUT THAT REVENGE'**

'On it'

Fifteen minutes later

'You sure he's here?'

**'YEP I CAN FEEL HIS CHAKRA'**

Naruto stood outside an old shed in the forest. He had made his way there by fallowing Kyuubi's instructions and was ready to rip out the old mans throat for what he did to Ayame.

**'GET READY KIT. IM GONNA SEND A BIT IF MY CHAKRA YOUR WAY BUT BE READY, ACCORDING TO YOUR MEMORIES THIS GUY IS AN EX-NIN THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH REASON TO BE CAUTIOUS'**

'right'

As he approached the shed he feels a sudden burst of power but can't control it's sudden release, which in turn informed his target to his approach.

Tuechi burst from the window, attacking with reckless abandon.

He struck at Naruto with blades held in each hand.

It was obvious he hadn't fought in many years, he was slow and his strikes sloppy but to a child not yet in the academy he was enough to cause trouble.

Naruto used his small size and the speed he gained from his partners chakra to his advantage. As Tuechi overextended a strike at Naruto's neck he found a clawed hand in his gut.

"D-damn you demon bastard!"

"you can damn me all you want you sick fucker, I've been cursed by beings far more powerful than a lowly worm like you"

"you won't ...get away with... this, the village will have your ...head for killing one of their own you demon ...scum"

"not likely, I won't be there punching bag anymore, and neither they, nor you, will ever hurt those I care for ever again"

As the man breathed his last Naruto began to panic, he had told the truth, he wouldn't let his precious people get hurt ever again but the old bastard had a point, how could he protect anyone if he were executed?

**'YOU COULD LEAVE TO TRAIN'**

'but how, where could I go that I could get stronger AND they couldn't find me? I'm good with stealth but I can't outrun a hunter-Nin'

**'I HAVE A PLAN'**

'I'm all ears'

Thirty minutes later at the Hokage's office

"Please Hokage-sama believe me! Naruto was crushed by what I said, he may do something drastic, I just want to check on him but he never told me where he lived, please, help me"

"very well child, I'll help you, but you must promise to do no more harm to him, I understand that you are hurt, in more ways than one, but he's been hurt far too much as it is"

" I understand Hokage-sama, I just want to make sure he's OK and to apologize"

The old man nods and grabs her shoulder before disappearing, leaving behind nothing but leaves.

Naruto's apartment

"it's dark"

"yes Naruto-kun tends to keep his apartment like this during the day"

"because of his sensitive eyes"

"How dud you know that?"

"I've watched him a lot, it's hard to miss at times"

"Yes well, it appears he's not here"

"do you have any idea where he may be ?"

"why don't we just read his note?"

"Note-HAH! Warn someone before you turn on the lights"

"I apologize"

"lair"

*gasp* " no"

"what's wrong?"

"he's gone... He left the village"

"w-where could he have gone?"

"anywhere"

"what?"

"he used a jutsu that could have taken him anywhere"

"oh kami, it's all my fault"

" no we're all to blame"

Fifteen minutes earlier

'so your saying that if I use this kuchiose no jutsu that it will take me far away, to a summon realm where the summon creatures will best suit me?'

**'THATS THE DUMBED DOWN VERSION OF IT, YES'**

'I had to dumb it down, all that talk of wormholes and chakra creating a bond between my soul and blah blah blah... I'm smart but I'm damn near uneducated, so deal.'

**'WHATEVER JUST USE THE JUTSU'**

'alright , 'kuchiose no jutsu'!'

...

...

...

"it's really dark here"

**'UNDERSTATEMENT KIT. EVEN WITH THOSE EYES OF YOURS WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING'**

"Human? What's a human doing here?"

"I'm not sure Kuro, what should we do with it?"

"I don't know, no human has ever entered Eien no dōkutsu before Kage."

"maybe we should just inform Yami-sama and have him decide?"

"yes that seems best"

"I'll go, you watch the ningen"

"fly well Kage"

'umm...'

**'DON'T WORRY. JUST ACT NORMALLY. THESE ARE THE SUMMONS THAT SUIT YOU BEST REMEMBER? JUST BE YOU'**

"umm, human?"

"Naruto"

"what?"

"my name, it's Naruto"

"ah yes how silly of me, my name is Kuro, it's a pleasure, but I am most curious, how, and why are you here?"

" I was looking for a new home"

"?"

"if you don't mind I'd like to wait for your leader, it's not a story I'd like to repeat"

"very well, forgive my curiosity"

"there was no need to ask, but if I may ask, what are you?"

"ah, you came here without knowing? That was quite reckless,"

"yes but I felt I had no choice"

" I see, well, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Eternal Cave, home of the bat tribe"

"it's an honor"

**CHAP END**

**Done and done chapter 2 up and running... **


	3. Chapter 3 Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple as that**

**START**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sanctuary**

The dark was their home, it was their kingdom, while in their domain not a soul could do them harm. Or that is what they thought, but for the first time since the founding of the Bat Tribes their peace was threatened, by a small child no less, albeit a small HUMAN child.

They flew quickly to reach the rock formation that Kage had told them the boy had appeared at. It was odd to the Lord of the Bats, Kage had insisted that the child had _appeared_ out of nothingness, but surely that couldn't be so, could it?

"We have almost arrived, what should we do when we get there Yami-sama?"

"Nothing, Yoru, you and Kage do nothing, I will go and speak to the ningen alone."

"Why, Yami-sama? Is there nothing we can do?"

"I see, you have forgotten Kage, the reason we Bats live outside the world of man. Humans fear us because they cannot look past our appearances, the boy need not be frightened more than necessary."

"But YOU forget Yami-sama , humans cannot see in this darkness, he wont be able to fear our faces if he can't see them"

"Agreed, but do YOU want to deal with a frightened child?"

"..."

"Thought not"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The darkness surrounded him but he had never felt more at peace. He was out of the village, he was able to take revenge for someone he cared for, although he didn't LIKE killing nor the smell of blood on his hand, and he had even managed to make a new friend in this odd bat called Kuro.

"And there was this one time that I drugged Kage's food, you shoulda seen him HA he couldn't even fly straight! And then there was this other time whe-"

"Kuro, is this the human Kage spoke of... and only now do I realize that was a dumb question."

"YEP YEP, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he comes from Konoha, and he said he had a request for you but I couldn't get him to talk about it."

"Really? Well ningen, I shall hear your request but first you must answer a few questions"

"I will tell you anything you need to know, I have nothing to hide Bat-sama... also please call me Naruto, I may be human but I do have a name."

*deep raspy wheezy chuckle* "yes I see, forgive me but its not too often we have visitors, it seems I've forgotten my manners"

"all is forgiven, and I ask yours for trespassing in your domain"

"So long as you are not here to cause trouble you have no need to ask, now if I may ask my questions?"

"I believe it would be easier if I were to tell you a bit of a story, rather than you trying to ask the right questions"

"Very well, but I may still have more questions after you are done"

"Hai... but, umm, before that, my curiosity has gotten the better of me, I always thought boss summons where big, and while you may be large judging by your voice, you are no bigger than a man, why is that?"

"A curious and insightful one, you may very well be a bat yourself young Naruto. I sound small because I am, at the moment. You see unless fighting someone of great size bats often stay in a smaller form, its quite useful and we don't have to eat nearly as much to survive, now, I believe you had a tale to tell us?"

"Hai, Yami-sama, you see..."

He told them everything, about Kyuubi's attack, about the sealing, about the villagers and their abuse, the beating and torture(physical and mental), being starved, hated, alone, ignored, and finally why and how he had come to be here in the Eien no dōkutsu.

"So what is it you want here Naruto-kun, I will do my best to help you, but you must understand, this cave is hardly human friendly, it doesn't matter how bat-like that human is."

"I would like to stay here, to train with your kind, to make this my home, and to become strong enough to protect all those precious to me, will you allow it?"

"Yes, but you will be shown no special treatment, understand? So long as you are here you are part of our Tribe, the only help you will get outside of training is Kuro helping you find your way around"

"Not that I'm complaining, but why me?"

"Because you wouldn't complain, now, lets go get you settled in, shall we?"

**Chap end**

**its short but I need help with chap 4, I have a poll up to see what you guys think**

**the poll is to figure out how I should go about explaining Naruto's training**

**Options: time skip**

** training breakdown**

** or a training arch**

**I know, last minute BLAH BLAH BLAH but I didn't exactly think about it till now**

**character summary-** Uzumaki Naruto

current age- 5

abilities- advanced intelligence, Kyuubi chakra enhancement, enhanced senses

personality- due to his upbringing and Kyuubi's influence, Naruto grew up fast, at the age of five he already has teenage level maturity, he acts as an odd combination of regality and playfulness/ joker-ness... best way to describe it would be by combining different characters from other things, example- Sesshōmaru and Shippō from Inuyasha, a less assholish Vegeta and Goku from DBZ, or _Byakuya_ Kuchiki and Kon from bleach.

**This may be a harem, I'm not sure yet so if you want to give your input that would be appreciated**

**If you have any suggestions for my story I'd like to hear them... I have no real set path for this story, not even a basic outline, I'm kinda just pulling shit out my ass as I go along, so ideas could be of use but I don't guarantee I'll use them**


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Joke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple as that**

**START**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Holy Metal Pole Batman!(bad joke but it was necessary... I think... Do you get it? Is me continuing on like this ruining what little humor the joke had? Yes? GOOD)**

**Time skip it is then... also, it will NOT be a harem, but the question you have to ask yourself is... What constitutes as a 'Harem'? There will be 2 girls, Ayame obviously, and one that shall be my secret for now... I'll tell you now, it won't be Sakura or Hinata... my reasons for the extra addition? I like the girl. Yeah, that's my reason... and its not cause she's attractive, its cause I can understand the method to her madness... shit, I just gave you a hint.**

**Unfortunately I kinda lost my muse for a bit so this chapter is not all that great, at least I don't think so, but hopefully the fact that its twice as long as my other chapters makes up for it.**

A young man was traveling on an old dusty road, he carried nothing with him except for the odd creature that clung to his shoulder, the cloths on his back, and the six foot metal pole he was currently using as a walking stick.

He had blond hair and eyes covered by a blank hitai-ate, and was wearing a white jacket made of a light material, the sleeves went just passed his hands and had zippers from end to shoulders, his pants were of the same white material with built in kunai pouches on each leg, on his feet he wore nothing but had medical tape wrapped around his ankles and heels.

The pole he was carrying was made of a black metal that seemed to both shine and absorb light, the ends were odd and held a number of holes.(1)

and the odd creature... was talking.

"**You ready kit? We're almost there, you think you can handle it?" Spoke the now revealed flying fox from his back.**

"your concern is appreciated Kurama, but it's also unneeded, the question you should be asking is ' What are you planning for your big entrance'."

"**you have a plan already? I wanted to help."**

"And you will help, the plan I have involves you as an integral piece, trust me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was a calm and peaceful day in Konoha, a rare kind of peaceful where even the Gods seemed to smile. Of course this rare calm is rare for a reason for it can only last for so long before it comes crashing down.

It was noon when the first clouds started rolling in, it was an hour later that people began to realize that something was wrong. The wind began to pick up at a rapid pace, the sky darkened, the shinobi could feel chakra in the air, something big was on the way.

Shadows shot from the sky, collecting into a mass of living night.

The shadows changed, taking form, wings shot from the body, fingers covered in a black, lifeless, skin. Soon a bat-like beast flew through the sky at speeds most shinobi found difficult to track, it swept low, brushing the buildings as it passed. Then it was gone, the clouds disappeared, and the wind stopped. The only sound that remained was the howling of the various dogs around the village.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Hokage Tower_

"You caused quite a stir with that little performance of yours boy. So, who are you?"

"Hm hm, honestly I had something much bigger planned but my partner wasn't comfortable with henging into a thrown for me to sit on"

"Answer my question child, my patience wheres thin"

Despite his calm voice you could see by the tensing in his body that he was ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Calm down, I'm not here to fight, though I am quite sad that you haven't realized who I am yet"

"I don't know you, now answer my question"

"I'm here to join Konoha"

… "What?"

" It's as I said, I'm here to join Konoha"

"I'm confused"

"And you still can't tell who I am"

"It may help if you just told me your name"

"Perhaps but it wouldn't be as fun for me, now would it Jiji"

" What did you just call me?"

" What I always call you"

" Naruto?"

" In a sense"

" How so?"

" The Naruto you knew is long gone, or rather he never existed, I am still him and I still live, but I am more, and less, at the same time"

*sigh* " I'm getting to old for this shit"

"Then I better hurry to take that hat of yours"

"Yes... I suppose you should"

A smile graced his lips at the boys hidden proclamation, despite all that had happened, he still wished for the title Hokage.

"We have much to discus Naruto"

"Yes we do, but I would much like to secure my position as a shinobi of Konoha before we get to my story"

"That may not be possible"

"Why, pray tell, is that?"

" As much as I want to trust you, you've been gone from the village for a good number of years, I haven't a clue as to your loyalties"

" Very well, a compromise then, you allow me to be tested to determine my possible rank, afterward I will tell you of my time out of the village, that way I know that if my story checks out I will have a place in your forces secured, and if it does not, then I should be to tired to escape"

" Seems fair enough, give me thirty minutes to call the ninja I have in mind"

()()()()()()()()()))()()

"This is Umino Iruka, a specialist of the basics, I'm sure you can tell what he'll be testing you in"

" A pleasure to meet you Naruto-San"

"Likewise, will we be expecting anyone else?"

"Yes, unfortunately he tends to be late quite often"

"I see, shall we start without him?"

"It seems that would be best, if you would Iruka"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Now Naruto-San, as said, I specialize in the shinobi basics, we will be having a bit of a spar, the only jutsu allowed are the bunshin, kawarimi, and henge, you are also allowed kunai and shuriken as well as other such basic tools, unfortunately I doubt that I know your taijutsu style so we will have to stick with what has been explained"

" Can I use variations of the basic techniques? Due to my abnormal chakra reserves bunshin is impossible no matter how good my control is"

" I'll allow it as long as the variations have the same function as the original"

" Very well, shall we begin?"

"When your ready"

Naruto moved fast, easily low jounin speed, and struck with a kunai at the chunin's head.

Iruka dodged easily enough, but noticed with some confusion that the blond had dropped the kunai and drew another, this continued for a good while, strike, dodge, drop, draw, strike, dodge, throw. By the end the field was covered in kunai.

"This makes no sense, he's only wasting kunai... And how the hell was he carrying this many?"

Finally the blond seemed to run out of knives and held still.

"Done already? I honestly was expecting a bit... More"

" I'm not done yet Iruka-San, I'm just about to begin"

And then he was gone.

"Kage bunshin?"

" And that's not all"

"Where is he? His voice is everywhere"

"I'd like to point out that by doing this with my voice that I'm not cheating, it is, after all, a BASIC technique of Kiri."

"Tricky little bastard"

"I am a shinobi"

"I take it you have a plan?"

" Yes, and being as this is not but a friendly spar, I'll give a clue"

"Much appreciated"

"Some of the kunai around you are kunai, the others are me, aside from that, you shouldn't have given me liberal use of the kawarimi."

"The kunai I get, but somehow the other part gives me a bad feeling"

He felt a hit from behind and recovered quickly.

As he turned he found nothing but another strike to the back.

'OK, kunai, clones, kawarimi, releasing a henge would make a telltale sound, so that's out, he wasn't this fast before but he could have held back... No it must be-'

"Kawarimi! You're using kawarimi to change place with the kunai!"

" Yes, but can you stop me?"

"No, even if I could, I'm surrounded by clones that I can't see, you've won this, I hate to say it but I underestimated you, I'm a master of basics, and this tactic is one I've used myself, I just never thought you would, or could, think of it, not many do"

"I may not be a master of basics, but I work hard to perfect every technique I have"

"Smart man, it seems you pass, you can come out now"

"I already am"

Iruka spun to look at the Hokage and face faults at seeing the blond on the branch above said old man.

"How?"

"Trade secret"

*POOF*

"YO, sorry I'm late, on the way here I came across a monkey stuck in a tree and thought it might be one of your summons so I helped it climb down"

Deadpan stare...

"I miss something?"

"Yes Kakashi you did"

"So... Umm... Should I start my test? That would be for the best"

" Right, let us begin... Who am I testing?"

"Me you fool"

"Oh, well then, shall we?"

"I suppose so, what are the rules for this test?"

"Simple, just hit me"

"Is that... All?"

"Yep!"

"Very well"

Naruto summoned his pole from a seal on his arm while moving into a lose stance.

He struck fast, moving at speeds he had not displayed in his previous fight. He was quickly upon Kakashi, swinging his weapon down in attempt to gauge his opponents speed and was not disappointed when Kakashi jumped back barely dodging.

His weapon sang as he moved it through the air, strike after strike blocked by Kakashi, but with great difficulty.

'Damn, I thought I would be testing a no name gennin not a jounin'

As he jumped back from a strike to his left hip, he lifted his headband, revealing a red eye with three black marks circling the pupil.

"Getting serious Kakashi-San? I suppose I should as well"

He spun his pole again and it sang as it always did before Kakashi fell to his knee in obvious pain.

'Dammit! He uses the sound that thing makes to attack my head and ears!'

The singing stopped.

"Do you wish to know the name of my weapon? It may help you counter me, and I would very much like to continue this fight awhile longer"

Hokage and Iruka

"Why does he keep helping his opponent?"

"It's because it's a test, Iruka, I can see it in his eyes, he wants to show us everything he has, and he can't do that if his tester can't fight back."

The fight

"I would appreciate the help if your willing to give it"

"Her name is Kaze no uta(melody of the wind)"

'The sound part I get, but is he saying he can use it with a wind affinity? If he does have an affinity for wind this just got harder'

"Ready to continue Kakashi-San?"

"Yes"

Kakashi struck first, ears glowing blue, chakra dampening the sound based attacks.

The fight continued, neither opponent managing a hit. Kakashi seemed confused however, as Naruto had yet to use his wind affinity to his advantage. Seeing this he decided to end it. He jumped back, throwing Naruto off balance.

He went threw the seals in the blink of an eye.

Lightning began to form over his hand.

He charged with a roar of "RAIKIRI".

Naruto had regained his balance by this time and pulled back his Kaze no uta. As Kakashi came closer wind shot from the end of the pole and began to curve.

A blade of lightning and a scythe of wind met and fought for dominance, but in the end the scythe won.

Kakashi panted, his arm bleeding. Naruto stood breathing slightly harder than normal, a stoic expression on his face.

"You... *Pant*... won"

Kakashi fell forward, exhausted.

"You fought well, but you were too quick to assume what abilities I had"

"Congratulations Naruto-kun! You bested one of my best jounin, I must say, I'm amazed"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Now then, you two can head home to rest, I must speak to Naruto alone about his time out of the village. Give Kakashi a hand, would you Iruka?"

"HAI"

Hokage tower

"Tell me every"

"Hai Hokage-sama. After the... incident, with Ayame, I'm sure you know what I did to her father so I'll skip that, I went into a bout of depression and asked the only person I could for help."

"Kyuubi"

"Yes, I'd like to point out that he's not all that bad, just... angry at the world? Anyway, he told me how to find somewhere I belonged, somewhere I could grow to be something more. Being the Hokage you probably know what happens when a human uses the Kuchiose no jutsu without a contract, I did that, and while its rare for a human to survive such a thing, it is possible if they get lucky... or if they have a 900 year old spirit stuck in their gut. I then appeared in what is known as Eien no dōkutsu, the home of the bat tribes, they, after hearing my story, agreed to train me, along with Kyuubi's help, whose true name I should mention is Kurama. You saw some of my abilities during my test so I'll ask that you not make me tell you more for fear of revealing the tribes' secret methods. Anyway, after eight years of training they said I had mastered all that I could from them and I had to make a choice, find a new home, stay with the bats, or come to Konoha. I thought it best to give these fools one last chance, but mark my words, I will not suffer their hate anymore, if things don't change I will be gone before the bodies of whatever ignorant beast forced my hand."

"I understand, but I must ask Two things of you"

""Very well"

"I ask that you give them three strikes so to speak, you are obviously strong enough to take on any that come after you, and humans aren't the kind to accept change at the drop of a hat, we will need time to correct their misconceptions."

"Two, two strikes, I will give them the benefit of the doubt once, but if I am attacked or scorned again after that...well you get the point. I would also like the right to kill aforementioned first offenders"

"Fair enough, now my second question, how did you do that big bat thing when you first entered the village?"

"HAHAHA, wind manipulation and genjutsu!"

"How did you manage to catch the entire village in a genjutsu?"

"Sound, a high frequency sound wave undetectable by human ears, that's why the dogs continued to go off after it was over. Although the Inuzuka may have heard it with their senses and you'll most likely get a report about the sound from them"

"Yes, it will probably have a number of them in a hissy. Before I forget, you said you had a partner but he refused to finish your plan, something about a henge if I remember correctly"

"Kurama, he's around somewhere, probably causing a bit of trouble"

"HE'S FREE?"

"Yep"

"Naruto, do you know what you've done?"

"Yes, I freed an innocent spirit from its prison while stripping it of most of its power, if he were to attack, a jounin could take him on... well an EXPERIANCED jounin. I'm not a fool Hokage-sama, I wouldn't have freed him if I had thought that he were a threat."

"**He's right, I'm a threat to no one the way I am, besides even if I were I wouldn't go against the kit here, or rather I can't."**

The voice came from the ceiling where a bat like creature hung, a flying fox to be exact.

"Kyuubi?"

"**Yep"**

"Your small... I mean, what did you mean you couldn't go against Naruto?"

"He means that even though I got him out of mu stomach, the seal still holds him to my will, and even if it didn't, we're partners now, think of him as my familiar"

"... I need my pipe and some sake"

"I have sake, I"ll trade your for a place to sleep tonight"

Sure enough the boy did have sake, it seems that while the old man stared at the Flying Fox he had unsealed a bottle to enjoy the show.

"My boy, after today, if your willing to share your sake with me, you can stay with my family for as long as you want... in fact, lets celebrate your new jounin rank!"

"Jounin? I made jounin?"

"Yes, now lets drink"

**Done! I'm gonna try to get you guys a pic of his weapon, Kaze no uta, but it may take some time... I hope no one will stop reading 'cause of the 2 girl thing but even if you do... TO DAMN BAD, I LIKE ********* SHE'S A NICE LADY!**

**1-its kinda... perforated? Honeycombed? Working on getting pic**

**2-I swear to god there was a fucking (2) but I cant find it! I hate when things that need explaining go unexplained!**

**GOODBYE... SEE YOU SOON(maybe)... REVIEW OR THE ALMIGHTY LOG WILL DAMN YOUR SOULS TOO THE EVERBURNING INFERNO!**


	5. Chapter 5 First Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple as that**

**START**

**CHAPTER 5**

**First Mission**

**HIYA! Chapter 5, HERE WE GO! I'd like to say a quick thank you to everyone that has read, is reading, reviewed this story, etcetera, etcetera! When I first put it up I thought it would flop... so... *manly tear* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! *quiet sobbing***

**BEGIN**

"I hate the sun"

"**Of course you do, your a bat"**

"So are you, and its your fault that I have these blasted senses. The hearing? Awesome. Touch? Hardly notice it. Taste? Same as touch. Smell? Annoying but useful. Sight? PAIN IN MY ASS!"

"**Whatever, I'd say its well worth it"**

" only because YOU don't have to deal with it"

"**Blah blah blah"**

*Sigh*, "Lets just get to Jiji's office"

He took to the rooftops with Kurama tailing him, he wouldn't admit it but the stares of the villagers were getting to him, they weren't like the glares from all those years ago, but they still unnerved him.

Hokage tower

He had reached the tower in just a few minutes, heading for the old man's office window he briefly wondered why he saw so many gennin heading to and from the tower on the way there.

"Whats up old man?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, your early"

"Yeah, your daughter tried to kill me"

"Hm?"

"**She opened the blinds without warning him"**

"Ah, alright , well, I have your forms ready to be signed, then all you need is a photo ID, there is a photographer on the roof of the tower already just head up there"

"Photographer? Is that why there are so many genni-?

*slam*

"Hitomi, is everything alright out there?" the old man asked using the communication seal on his desk.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, i-its just t-that, umm, Uchiha-sama wishes to see you"

*Mumble* "That brat again,"

"Sir?"

"Tell him I'll see him shortly, I'm in a meeting with one of my jounin at the moment"

"Ye-yes sir"

"Should I leave, old man? I don't want to interrupt a prior engagement"

"No, he had no meeting scheduled, let us continue"

As they prepare to continue they can here muffled yelling on the other side of the door, before it is slammed open.

"How dare you turn me away! And with a lie no less, I see no jounin here"

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are interrupting, now leave before you are escorted out, or worse"

"I will not!"

"Boy, you are-"

"It's fine, is it not Lord Hokage? I am in no rush and I'm curious as to what this... boy, is so... excited about."

"Don't speak down to me you worm! I'm an Uchiha, I demand respect, especially from weaklings like you"

As the boy ranted Naruto's curious nature began to get the best of him, he had to know, 'how far can I push him?'

"Respect is earned, not given, now finish what you came here for so Hokage-sama and I may continue with our business"

"How dare you, I AM AN UCHIHA!"

"Yes I heard you the first time boy, there is no reason to repeat yourself"

"Again you speak down to me, you should be bowing and kissing my feet!"

"You are beginning to try may patients gennin, finish your business and go"

"why you-"

"SASUKE! You will continue this no longer, I am your Hokage and he is not only my guest here in this office, while you remain uninvited, but he is also your superior officer, now, do as he commanded you to do, and tell me what you came here for before I strip you of your new gennin rank for insubordination"

'This fool is my superior? HE is the jounin that he was meeting with?' "Fine, I'm here to complain about my weakling sensei, not only was he late to our meeting but he showed up injured, I want to know why you would give ME a weakling like Hatake as a sensei."

"Kakashi is your sensei? And you call him weak? You truly are a fool aren't you Uchiha-San?"

"What was that?"

"He is right Sasuke, Kakashi is one of my best jounin, he was only injured because of Naruto-kun's test"

"If this 'Naruto' is stronger than Hatake, the why isn't HE my sensei?"

"Because I refuse to teach a brat like you a damn thing"

"YOU are the one that beat him?"

"Yes he is, now, Kakashi is your sensei, deal with it and get out, the civilian council may give you special treatment but I will not, and as you are now MY shinobi, they can do nothing about my decision."

"Grrrr, fine, but this isn't the end"

"Yes it is, or it had better be, I will not have my soldiers defying me without punishment"

*STOMP STOMP STOMP SLAM*

" you know on the way to Konoha I heard from a few people on the road that you had lost your edge, but it doesn't seem like it to me"

"I have lost nothing my boy, the civilian council however, has gained far to much power in MY village, and its taking to long for me to get it back where it belongs"

"... You thought about killing them?"

"Every damn day"

"Well, I should go get that photo taken"

"Wait, photo? You were just messing with the boy, we had nothing left to take care of"

"Just now figuring it out?"

And then he was gone, disappearing into the shadows.

"Hm, its like shunshin, but less... show"

Roof 10 Minutes later

"What are we waiting for, lets take the damn picture! I don't have all day."

"Yes, you do, the Hokage hired you for the entirety of today just in case there were any straggler gennin" 'LIE'.

"Whatever, will you at least tell me what we're waiting FOR?"

"My partner, when a Konoha nin has an animal partner it is required they be in the photo, is it not?"

"*sigh*, fine."

"**Stop wining, I'm here, now lets get this thing over with"**

"Finally!"

*Pose...FLASH*

"done, now GET OUT!"

"What an angry man, so Kurama, where were you, you disappeared just before I entered the old man's office"

"**Nowhere really, I was just doing what I do"**

"Which undoubtedly means trouble for me"

"**Possibly"**

*POOF*

"Uzumaki-san,"

"Yes, ANBU-san?"

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you about a mission assignment"

"That was fast, I've only just become a ninja of Konoha"

"Things in our career are often unpredictable"

"It would seem so, shall we then?"

"Hai"

And with that they were gone, one in a cloud of dust and leaves, the other through his own shadow.

HOKAGE TOWER

"you would like for me to do WHAT?"

"I know its not ideal for your first mission, but..."

"Is it necessary for ME to do this?"

"Yes"

"Very well, I shall... escortthe Daimyo's daughter from the Capital to Konoha, but I feel I must ask, why?"

"Their youngest daughter, Kiyomi, has never been to Konoha in her twenty years of life and her father thought it prudent that she see how the village is run and what ninja do, outside of killing of course, in fact, should you be able to get her to Konoha and back without spilling blood in front of her, he is willing to give you quite a bonus"

"Any gennin, and some chunin, would be crying for joy if they got this assignment, so why me?"

"I believe your stoic yet playful nature is best suited to deal with the royal brat, plus you have more than enough strength to deal with any enemy that WILL try to harm or kidnap her without the need to kill them"

"I'm beginning to wish that I hadn't come back"

"Come now, don't say that, at least your getting paid for it, and its an A-rank mission so you won't be board"

"Fine... please tell me that I don't have to babysit her when we get back to Konoha?"

"No, you won't"

"Thank Yami"(1)

"If you are prepared, you are to leave for the capital immediately"

"HAI Hokage-sama!"

CAPITAL

"So this is it huh? Big."

"**Yeah, nice castle too."**

"You think we'll have any problems with the-"

"HALT"

"**That would be a yes"**

"Ohayou gozaimasu samurai-san, can I help you?

"State your name and business, Ninja"

"I'm here on a mission requested by the Daimyo"

"The Daimyo has no need for ninja, we are his soldiers"

"Confident aren't we? Very well, I'll let you explain to him why I didn't show up"

As Naruto begins to leave with a hidden smile, the samurai begin to panic.

"WAIT"

"Yes samurai-san?"

"Your going the wrong way, the palace is this way, let us show you the way"

"Ah, thank you, samurai-san"

THRONEROOM, OR WHATEVER YOUWANT TO CALL IT

"Ah, ninja-San, I trust you had no trouble getting here?"

*sweating samurai*

"None at all Daimyo-sama"

"Good, but please call me something less formal, I never did like being called 'Daimyo-sama'"

"Very well, old man"

*Blink blink*

"HAHAHAHA, I like you young man, tell me, whats your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ah, Kushina's boy then, no wonder you could speak to me that way without a worry in the world"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know if this 'Kushina' is my mother, I don't know who my parents were, its something that I have been meaning to ask the Hokage about but have yet to get the chance"

"I apologize, I didn't know"

"No need, you didn't know and neither do I"

"Well, my daughter should be on the way, is there anything you need to know?"

"Will any of your samurai be joining us?"

"No, I trust Sarutobi enough to know that its unnecessary"

"Very well"

A few moments later the door to the room opened, revealing a rather attractive young woman with black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a formal blue kimono and walked with grace... and arrogance.

"So, you are my escort to Konohagakure?"

"Hai"

"Hmph, you look weak, why would that old fool of a ninja send a looser like you to protect royalty like me"

A glance at the Daimyo showed Naruto that he would not interfere with her foolishness, nor would he interfere with whatever Naruto did next.

"Forgive me but I believe you have misunderstood to role of a ninja, we are not like the samurai who where their strength at their hips for the world to see, we work from the shadows using deception and hidden intent, if I were to look strong to a simple girl like you, I would be a failure as a shinobi"

"SIMPLE? How dare you?"

"I... meant no offense"

"yet I am still offended! I demand you bow and apologize!... NOW you commoner!"

"I bow to no one"

"You WILL bow!"

"Will you make me?"

"I..."

"Exactly, you can do nothing on your own to someone stronger than you, especially without the help of your father, and by the fact that he has neither said nor done anything this entire time leads me to believe he agrees with me that you need to learn this lesson now rather than later. There are a few people that you don't want to... irritate, one, those charged with protecting your spoiled self, two, as stated formerly, those that are stronger than you or stronger than the ones protecting you, and three, those that handle your food, but that is for a different reason entirely"

As he finished with his speech she turned without a word and left.

"You don't mind that I did that, do you old man?"

"No, out of all my children, she is the most..."

"Spoiled, arrogant, foolish?"

"All of those and more, I could do nothing to change her ways, her mother would always give her everything she wanted be cause she was her 'baby', perhaps with your words she will change, even if only by a small margin"

"I hope so"

THE ROAD TO KONOHA- 2 HOURS LATER

"I'd like to point out, since you've kept it up for so long, that the silent treatment doesn't work on me, your only hurting yourself, the less you talk the longer this trip will feel"

"You won't yell at me again?"

"I never yelled to begin with, and so long as you keep your... arrogance at bay, I will have no need to do as I did before"

"Alright, but I'm not arrogant"

"Yes you are, but we should probably stay off this topic"

"Fine... whats Konoha like?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"when you get there, do you plan on announcing yourself as the daughter of the Daimyo? Or will you just be a visiting civilian to the eyes of the public?"

"What does it matter?"

"As a regular civilian, no one would bother you, no one would go out of their way to be kind to you, but neither would the be cruel, well, the males would probably pay more attention to you but-"

"Why"

"Why what"

"Why would the men pay more attention to me"

"Unlike when your the daughter of the Daimyo, to them you would be 'fair game' so to speak, with as attractive as you are, men would try to 'get with you', if you get my meaning?"

"They wouldn't dare hit on me"

"They wouldn't know who you are"

"I... and if I announce myself?"

"People will bow, greet you wherever you go, there may even be a celebration... tell me Kiyomi, even though the chances of you becoming Daimyo over your siblings is small, if you were able to, do you believe you would be able to be a good leader if you didn't know how your subjects lived?"

"I don't know"

"Just something to think about I suppose"

"Yeah"

Her tone was so quiet he almost missed it, but he knew he was getting through, how, he didn't know, but he was and that was enough for him. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad mission after all.

**END**

**Yo! hope you all like this chapter but I'm sure some may be pissed about not getting a reunion with Ayame yet but you have to understand that as far as Naruto knows... she hates him, so it may take some time.**

**1- the god not the bat from earlier chapters**

**By the way, the Daimyo is not the one from Naruto... he pisses me off...**

**TILL NEXT TIME, AND REMEMBER, REVIEW OR THE ALMIGHTY LOG WILL DAMN YOUR SOULS TOO THE EVERBURNING INFERNO!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
